PROJECT SUMMARY: PLANNING UNIT With the long-term goal of establishing a Caribbean Regional Center for Research Excellence (CRCRE), our plan is to first develop a Center for Research Excellence (CRE) in Jamaica, ultimately to be rolled out to the rest of the Caribbean. The Center will facilitate robust collaborative research between Caribbean countries as well as international partners. The Aims of the Planning Unit are: Aim 1. Perform a needs assessment including researchers, laboratory personnel and the community; and use the results to plan for a high-quality research program that focuses on multidisciplinary NCD research priorities (in collaboration with the coordinating unit). Aim 2. Establish sustainable regional research enhancement activities for scientists and public health professionals based in Jamaica, to enable them to address heath issues related to NCDs (focused on cancer and cardiometabolic diseases) and conduct a pilot study in this area.. Aim 3. Enhance existing facilities and services to promote regional linkages for robust research, educational and community outreach efforts between Jamaica, the Caribbean region and other international partners. We will achieve this in three phases, the first two during the planning award period. (1) In Phase 1, we will conduct a scientific retreat in Jamaica to introduce the CRCRE plan and initiate a research/laboratory needs assessment to identify priorities, gaps in training and resources for research conduct. This will include researchers, laboratory personnel and the community, in collaboration with the coordinating unit. Results will be used to plan a high quality research program focusing on multidisciplinary research priorities (prostate cancer, CVD and diabetes). (2) Phase 2 includes research enhancement activities for the Jamaica CRE guided by the needs assessments; and planning for the research program and Shared Core Facilities. Although research enhancement activities will be focused in Jamaica, in preparation for the CRCRE (post-award), these activities will be made accessible to the wider Caribbean through web-based communication methods. Research enhancement activities will also be augmented by lab-based training and a mentor-mentee matching program, which will help to strengthen research project concepts and promote development of future pilot research. (3) Planning for Phase 3 (post-award phase) includes development of a research program strategy for sustainability as well as inclusion of additional partners with a U54 application for funding of the Center. Throughout Phases 1 and 2, the aim is to enhance existing facilities and services to promote regional linkages for robust research, educational and community outreach efforts between Jamaica and the Caribbean region, so that by the end of the planning award period and start of Phase 3, preparation for the transition to the CRCRE is complete.